no correspondido?
by Deva Himemiya
Summary: que título mas idiota, no creen?, bueno en fin Neee, trata de "?" y como se sentía despues de la partida de "?" y que hace a su regreso y se entera que... O_O


Notas de la autora: 

Este fan fic no es de mi tradicional pareja, Takari, es de una pareja un tanto singular, no les diré para que lo lean completo y dejarles en ascuas, así que tendrán que descubrir de quien se trata. 

Atte. : 

HIKARU 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Me encontraba ahí, la brisa de otoño jugaba entre mis cabellos, acariciando suavemente mi rostro, y secando así, los húmedos trazos de las lagrimas hacia momentos había derramado.., mi mirada se encontraba perdida se entremezclaba con la melancolía...que me palpaba insistente a cada segundo..suelo sentarme en esta banca en especial de la vieja plaza con callejuelas de piedra.. Aquí fue donde le vi a solas por ultima vez, charlamos un rato, fue agradable.... En esta misma banca paso todas las tardes.. Esperando creo su llegada... 

Ahora ya cuento con 19 años, y hacía ya 3 que no le veía, él había partido a Londres por cuestiones de estudio...su despedida.., su despedida había sido terrible, él se despidió de mi de manera distinta a los demás, creo que lo suponía, me beso la mejilla y me dijo en susurro "adiós", nunca le revelé lo que sentía, lo que siento y lo que sentiré, lloré, lloré mucho, lo recuerdo.., yo lo necesitaba junto a mí, necesitaba su ser, necesitaba de aquellas cálidas palabras que siempre me decía cuando yo mas las requería.....aún no logro concebir su ausencia, suelo pensar, y bueno, debo admitirlo, suelo deseas su presencia, su mirada.., su tierna mirada... ;recuerdo bien la primera vez que fuimos al mundo Digital.., estábamos en el campamento de verano..., éramos aún chicos, él siempre estuvo a mi lado, y aunque aún no comprendía lo que sucedía entre nosotros, él siempre fue mi apoyo, solíamos pelear, peleas de niños.., no se cuando en realidad o como, nació este sentimiento tan dulce y cálido por él... 

No he recibido aún carta alguna por su parte, o siquiera una corta llamada, no lo culpo, debe estar realmente ocupado.. De alguna manera lo entiendo.. Sigo esperando.. 

Me levanté de aquella banca, caminé sin sentido un par de horas.., y sin darme cuanta llegué ahí, el mismo lugar de siempre, la casa de los Ishida, pensé un par de veces en llamar a la puerta, pero me detuve a centímetros de hacerlo, sabía que el no sería quien abriría, tal vez su padre o su hermano Takeru,... T.K. Era tan parecido a él, ahora ya tenía 16 años, era un chico dulce, firme..., su novia, Kari, estaba embarazada, me lo había dicho hacía unos días.. Estaba temerosa, preocupada.. Que se yo...bueno, dejemos a ese par y volvamos a lo mío... 

Las preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, retumbaban en ella una y otra vez, una tras otra, sin sentido...todo era confuso... No! La realidad es que yo le amaba, le amo y le amaré por el resto de mis días, aunque este amor no se correspondido, esa era la realidad de mis sentimientos.. Mis sentimientos... Nunca los relucí a los de más, tenía miedo tal vez... valor para trasparentarlos?, no el valor nunca me fue ajeno, siempre estuvo cerca, muy cerca, mas de lo que yo lo hubiese querido.., suelo ocultar lo que me pasa.. Aunque los demás crean lo contrario.. Para mí es solo una mascara para el mundo que me rodea, pero con Yama, había sido distinto esa mascara no existía entre nosotros dos.. Era yo, y simplemente yo, sin apariencias... 

Seguí caminado sin sentido.. Hasta que algo me trajo a la realidad, una voz muy conocida para mí, llamaba mi nombre a tremendos gritos, su rostro irradiaba alegría, así siempre fue Mimi.. había estado corriendo tras de mí por varios instantes... 

- Hasta que te alcancé - me dijo, estaba agitada y sus mejillas rojas por correr, además respiraba rápido y un poco forzado.. Mi única reacción fue sonreír.., baje la mirada, para que ella, una de mis mejores amigas no notara la melancolía que invadía mi mirar.. 

- No te había notado lo siento - alcé el rostro suavemente para besarle la mejilla - volvistes hoy de E. U. A.? - trate de hacer charla, aunque en realidad quería estar a solas, en mi mundo.. Pero no podía correrla, era mi amiga, una de las pocas.. 

- Sí, hoy mismo..- respondió con impetuo y alegría como siempre... 

- Me alegro - reproche - cuanto sin vernos, un año? - repuse .. así, la charla dio inicio, le ayude con sus valijas y nos dirigimos a su lugar favorito.. "La café de siempre" un lugar pintoresco de la ciudad, donde servían según ella el pastel mas delicioso del planeta.. 

Así transcurrieron las horas entre una charla amena que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un para de risitas insignificantes.. aunque escuchaba las palabras, creo, no las entendía.. Mire un par de veces mi reloj y al cabo de dos horas dispuse a retirarme, me despedí de ella, indicándole antes, me llamara al día siguiente... 

Proseguí a mi destino, no sin antes toparme con aquel chico de cabellos pelirrojos, y ojos negros, eran profundos... Los cuales no hacían mas que curiosear por aquí y allá.. 

- Koushiro, hola.. - y forcé mi sonrisa - hacía tiempo que no te veía.. - no quería ser cortante con él así que de nueva cuenta inicié una charla.. Esta en cambio solo duró unos instantes a comparación de la que antaño había tenido con Mimi.. Izzy estaba trabajando en una tienda computacional, mientras estudiaba , le iba muy bien, puesto que era lo que el deseaba... 

Seguí después de despedirme de mi amigo, me dolía mucho la cabeza.. No lo soportaba, ese dolor me estaba matando, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, ya me había pasado antes, así que pensé en ir al médico.. En mi caminata, encontré un consultorio de medianas proporciones, me dispuse a entrar, y así lo hice.. Pregunté a la enfermera, si el doc. Estaba consultando y si me podía hacerlo, ella asintió, pidió mi nombre, y mientras tomara asiento.. Había un paciente adentro..después de que el susodicho saliera, era mi turno entrar.. Me dirigí a la puerta y entré.. El doctor estaba de espaldas a mí, mas me pareció conocido... 

- y dígame, que le pasa? - indagó el medico... Esa voz....era de... 

- Jyou !!!, cuanto tiempo sin verte! - y le abracé.. Lo estreche, entre mis brazos, hacía ya 4 largos años que no lo había visto, me alegre mucho.. 

- yo debería preguntarte lo mismo.. - el sonrió, había sido siempre muy amable con todos desde el Digimundo... 

Conversamos por largo rato, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.., nuestra charla fue interrumpida por otro paciente de gravedad, así que la pospusimos para un momento mas oportuno, le deje el teléfono donde podría localizarme y me despedí.. 

Caminaba, ya con un poco mas de sentido por donde me dirigía, de pronto me vi ahí, las casa de Sora, el lugar se veía desgarbado, había decaído mucho.., su madre estaba aún en una grave depresión, Sora había muerto hacia unos meses de leucemia.... Me partió el alma la noticia... 

Días después recibí una carta, era de él, de Yamato Ishida..la abrí apresuradamente, en ella me relataba del porque su aislamiento hacía nosotros, sus amigos, decía que volvería...¡Hoy!, tomé mi auto y pisé el acelerador.. Tenía que recogerlo del aeropuerto... La lluvia caía finita sobre los transeúntes de las calles, gota a gota se esparcía por mi parabrisas en tanto tomaban fuerza y grosor... llegué corriendo, mojado, había bajado del auto si el paraguas, no podía esperar mas a verlo, tenía tantos deseos, de pronto, frené mi correr y me detuve, lo vi, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, lucía tan apuesto como siempre.. Repentinamente mi rostro cambio.. Una chica retornaba de traer sus maletas, se sentó junto a el y le beso, lo beso!, no lo podía creer.. Estaba estupefacto, reacciones después de unos instantes y me acerqué sigilosamente, saludé a Matt y le sonreí de manera dulce... 

- no me presentas a tu acompañante Matt?- le pregunte un tanto molesto, no por el hecho de que no nos haya presentado, por el hecho de que ella era alguien en la vida de Yama, y aun no sabía su nombre para maldecirlo.. 

- ah!, ella es Kaho, mi prometida..- esas palabras fueron como dagas de dos filos penetrando el mi pecho hondo, tan hondo.. Hasta que llegaron demasiado lejos, mi corazón.... 

No le podía culpar, Matt, nunca había sido mío y por lo que pasaba, nunca lo sería.. 

Pasaron dos años, Matt se casó, eso fue lo ultimo que supe de él..., Koushiro y Mimi llevaban una relación prospera.., Kari y Takeru eran padres de un lindo varón, estaban comprometidos, al fin y al cabo ellos siempre se amaron.., Jyou, bueno, el es un medico de prestigio hoy día, suelo consultar con él... Y yo, hoy me resigno,.. Pronto le haré compañía a Sora, eso el lo que deseo.. 

Hoy, Matt, me despido de ti, mi amor prohibido 

Tai.. 

Dejo escapar su vida gota a gota carmesí.. Tiñendo las blancas las blancas sábanas que acompañaban su cuerpo en aquel letargo sin despertar... 

********* 

El cuerpo de Tai fue encontrado en su departamento ... 

Al tiempo en el que Yamato se daba por enterado.... Entro en una perturbante depresión.. Poca tiempo después murió en un accidente de auto.. El otro conductor aseguraba había sido Ishida quien había interpuesto su auto, y a las pruebas resulto cierto 

FIN. 

Notas de la autora: Bwahahaha, los mate, los mate! Oh, me adoro! Bwhahaha, esque al fin y al cabo si se querían.... Ú.Ù en fin... 

Dejen review! 

Notas de la autora : este fic fue editado como El adiós, y para los que puedan creer que le quite la idea a Hikaru, se equvican, yo soy hikaru, pero de otra cuenta ^ ^ 

Besos y abrazos 

Adiós 

--------------------(`v´)----------» `.´ 


End file.
